


On the Ceiling

by Stariceling



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: M/M, Spectrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trapped against the ceiling in Ponzi’s office, Spencer and Billy run headlong into their mutual attraction for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there should be a warning for suggestion of pedophile Ponzi which doesn't actually get resolved, but how do I even tag that? But mostly it's all about Spencer/Billy makeouts while trying not to be discovered!

Spencer’s back hit the ceiling, driving a startled squeak out of him. He kept his arms and legs wrapped snugly around Billy’s torso, hanging on for dear life even though Billy obviously wasn’t going to drop him. Billy reclined comfortably in the air with Spencer laying across his chest, providing plenty of support.

When Ponzi had almost walked in on them looking for Spencer’s record, the only way out had been up. So maybe now Spencer was trapped between a rock star and a hard place, but he was safe as long as Ponzi didn’t look up.

“You okay?”

Spencer nodded, head tilted down, and Billy was never going to get used to having Spencer look _through_ him at something. He hated being transparent. Just as he was bemoaning the fact, Spencer’s eyes raised to his face and focused on him instead. Much better!

“Now what?” Spencer whispered hoarsely.

“No sweat. I can handle this.”

Billy literally bent over backwards for his friend, keeping Spencer safely up and out of sight while he stretched down to Ponzi’s desk.

“Is that where you were hiding his file?” Well, he assumed it was Spencer’s file. The folder Ponzi had fetched out of his bottom desk drawer was full of pictures of Spencer and notes on his supposed ‘weirdness.’ “Sheesh. You need a new hobby. Don’t you have anything better to do?”

He flicked Ponzi’s hair right off his head and across the room. The second Ponzi sprang up to chase his wayward rug he started going through the file at top speed, flinging papers up in a messy whirlwind.

“How many times do I have to teach you not to pick on him? What do you have against my Bromigo, anyway? I don’t think you need this anymore, or this, or- oh hey, you got his good side. Mine now!” Some of the pictures were actually pretty good. Billy stopped shredding notes to confetti to snatch a handful of photos. It was annoying that he didn’t show up on film anymore, but he still knew he was there. Spencer didn’t just go around grinning like that at thin air.

He could feel Spencer shaking with suppressed laughter, one hand clasped over his mouth to hold the sound in, and it only egged him on.

His target wasn’t just the file now. Anything within reach was fair game. Ponzi’s mug of coffee ended up ‘filed’ in a random drawer, and his phone ‘planted’ in the pot holding a fake palm tree. Years of practice trashing hotel rooms all concentrated down to one desk that dared harbor stalker notes about his best bro.

There was no telling when he would have stopped, but just then he felt his tie being shoved into Spencer’s mouth. He froze, letting the chaotic swirl of papers float to the floor.

His clothes were like an extension of his body. He had just assumed it was some kind of ghost thing and never really thought about it beyond the convenience of quick wardrobe changes. But right now part of him was in Spencer’s mouth, all warm and. . . actually just having Spencer laying on top of him was nice and warm and kind of tingly, but this was like that turned up a few notches and wet and he didn’t even have adjectives for it now because there was a pinch of teeth, and something in his chest went ‘zing.’

Billy relaxed out of his stretch, contracting back up to where Spencer was and carefully extracting his tie from Spencer’s mouth. “What was that about? Keep your mouth to yourself, unless you want to start something.”

Spencer’s face was flushed with suppressed laughter. He shook his head, putting a finger to his lips.

“Pfft. I don’t have to be quiet. He can’t hear me. Oh, right, he could hear you!”

Spencer nodded. He shifted out of his desperate koala hug so that he was straddling Billy’s hips instead, knees hanging down and ankles hooked up over Billy’s legs, then braced his arms on Billy’s stomach and arched his back so they were more comfortably face-to-face. He let out a long, low breath and smoothed Billy’s damp tie with one hand, and for some reason that gesture gave Billy almost the same zing as teeth.

Once he was settled, Spencer pointed to Billy’s hand, head tilted in a silent question. Billy had forgotten he was still hanging on to a handful of pictures from the file. He dropped them on his chest where Spencer could see them too and started sorting through them at random.

“These are some good candid shots in here. He should’ve considered a career as a paparazzi.”

Spencer picked up one of the photos with a sour face and turned it around to show to Billy.

“Oh, hey, that’s a good angle.” The picture had caught Spencer from behind mid lunge as he tried to grab one of his textbooks back from Billy. That was probably when Billy had gotten bored and started moving Spencer’s study materials around with his mind.

Spencer glared. The next picture he picked out was from a similar angle. This time he was standing with his hands braced on his lunch table, apparently arguing with a slice of pie. Billy knew that was him playing keep-away with Spencer’s dessert again. Well, Spencer had ignored him for almost the whole lunch period that day. He had been feeling unloved.

“Where are you going with this?”

The next one was absolutely not his fault. Spencer was just getting some props for his latest movie out of his locker. Once again the angle and focus were the same.

“I’m beginning to sense a pattern. Someone here is way too interested in your butt.” And it definitely wasn’t him. He had no interest. . . okay, maybe a little interest. . . a _healthy_ interest in Spencer’s butt. It kind of went beyond weird paparazzi photos, though. He actually found himself wanting to touch, not just look. 

He didn’t know where the interest had even come from. Spencer wasn’t one of the elusive A-list species, and even with the very top of the A-list Billy had always been more interested in mutual ego-stroking than any kind of physical stroking. He could say maybe it was some kind of flesh versus ecto thing. Just being around Spencer, let alone wrapped around him, felt so good because Spencer was like the immovable object to his unstoppable force. But even now that he knew how to make other people see and feel him it mattered more that Spencer heard, appreciated, and even loved him.

Somehow that desire for Spencer’s attention had translated into giving Spencer more attention than he had ever lavished on anyone other than himself. What he felt wasn’t the love he had always given his fans, or the love he lavished on and received from himself. It was both and it was neither. And for whatever reason, it did come with a certain appreciation for Spencer’s physical attributes and a desire to touch.

While he was distracted Spencer plucked the picture out of his hand and started to rip it in half.

“Hey!” Billy snatched up the photos and tucked them inside his jacket where Spencer couldn’t get at them. “When you’re a star, you’ll thank me for saving these.”

He didn’t know what was up with the glare Spencer was giving him. He was the one who had been so worried about a boring yearbook photo.

“Don’t worry about it. I had pictures like this showing up in magazines all the time. Comes with being the perfect model. Must be that family resemblance shining through.” He punctuated the statement with a slap on Spencer’s butt.

Spencer’s startled squeak made Ponzi pause in rattling all the windows to find where the freak ‘wind’ had come from and peer around. He still hadn’t thought to look up at the corner where Spencer was floating, but Spencer still held his breath.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Billy ran his hand from Spencer’s butt up his back to nestle at the back of his head. He couldn’t remember ever being so greedy for another person before. He was with Spencer all the time, and yet he still wanted _pictures_. Obviously he couldn’t just leave them with Ponzi, but he wanted to keep them himself. Seeing them gave him an odd twist of jealousy and pride. He wanted everyone to love Spencer, but the minute they did show him love, or even just attention, Billy immediately wanted them to go away.

While he was rubbing the back of Spencer’s neck with one hand, he pressed a kiss to Spencer’s forehead. It was no problem to stretch his lips that far. Spencer had always laughed when he kissed the things made beautiful with his likeness like that. Now he bit his lower lip, cheeks reddening a little. He must be holding in his laughter.

He squeezed Spencer into a tighter hug, peppering his warm cheeks with kisses. It wasn’t inappropriate touching as long as Spencer didn’t mind, right?

Spencer squirmed, trying to climb up on his hands and knees without losing his balance on top of Billy.

“Whoa there, Bro-” Billy stopped short as he succeeded in pulling Spencer back down, and suddenly realized why Spencer hadn’t wanted to be pressed flush against him anymore. Spencer’s thighs tensed, his fingers clenched, but willpower alone didn’t erase the feeling of a slowly growing hard on poking into Billy.

Spencer wouldn’t even lift his face, but his blush spread to the tips of his ears. Billy stroked one hand over Spencer’s head, tousling his hair affectionately.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone wants a taste of the Cobra. It’s natural.” So natural that Billy was relieved by the reaction. It was easier to deal with Spencer being attracted to him than himself being attracted to Spencer.

Spencer thumped him on the chest. That didn’t feel like a signal to keep going. Billy stopped with his hand hovering over Spencer’s head, trying to figure out what to do. Why did Spencer always require so much self control? It wasn’t fair.

“Billy,” Spencer stretched up closer to Billy’s ear so his whisper would be heard, “I need you to give me some of your ectoplasm. Right now.”

“Whoa, right now? Well, if you really want to move that fast, Bromeo.” Goodbye self control! He pulled them tight together, moaning at the solidity of Spencer’s body against his.

“Not like that!” Spencer hissed.

“Mister Wright,” Ponzi shouted. The irate principal was searching the room with a renewed fervor. “I know this is another one of your little ‘special effects,’ and as soon as I catch you, I’ll have you in detention until graduation!”

Spencer cringed, hands twisting in Billy’s jacket.

“I’ll take care of this,” Billy promised. He wasn’t about to let his favorite bro be cooped up in detention with that guy.

Spencer yanked him back up before he could reach down to cause a little more commotion, shaking his head frantically.

“What?”

Apparently they were playing charades now. Spencer gestured around wildly, pointed to himself, to Billy, to the ceiling.

“Not following you, Cosbronaut.”

Spencer’s hands settled on his chest, giving a faint push for emphasis.

“Okay, this is about me.” Of course it was about him, but that was a good place to start.

Spencer tapped his hands to his own chest.

“And you. . . Aw, Spence, I know you still want my attention, but I can’t let this tool belt get away with threatening you.”

Spencer rolled his eyes upwards for a moment, then pointed at his open mouth.

“What, is this like a position you want, or. . .” because he did want to oblige Spencer, but that might be tricky in midair, “Oh, you want to make you all ghosty!”

He could do that easily! Spencer could have just asked. He licked sloppily at his finger to get it good and coated with ectoplasm, then touched it to Spencer’s lips.

Spencer took the offered finger into his mouth, greedily swallowing up the ectoplasm with an audible gulp. He kept sucking on Billy’s finger even after he’d gotten it all.

Technically Billy had more control over his ectoplasm than when he had a body of flesh and blood, but _not_ when Spencer did something like that. Billy had to grab at Spencer’s butt again, using his grip to pull Spencer up his body and out of the way before he popped a boner hard enough to bruise.

Spencer released his finger, hands coming up to cup Billy’s face, and the next thing he knew Spencer was kissing him for all he was worth. Their noses smashed together. Spencer’s teeth caught at his lip. The action of Spencer kissing him was all wet and messy desperation.

Billy could only guess he had swallowed some of Spencer’s saliva. Alcohol had never burned a path down his throat like this, or spread such warmth through his body. If ectoplasm could make Spencer ghosty, would swallowing Spencer’s fluids make him non-ghosty? He had a vague thought that if they fell out of the air now that would be bad, but the only consequence he could think of was that he would have to bang Spencer into the floor instead of the ceiling.

Ponzi made an irate noise right below him as if to remind them of his presence, and Billy reached down blindly to yank the principal’s hair over his eyes. He didn’t get to see Spencer like this; panting through kiss-swollen lips, his face reflecting the ghostly blue of Billy’s ectoplasm.

“It’s okay,” Spencer laughed. “He can’t see me now.”

“Oh, yeah. Perfect timing.” Now there could be more kissing, especially more of Spencer kissing him. He had never realized it would feel so different to have someone press kisses on him instead of the other way around and he definitely wanted more.

So why was Spencer’s comfortable weight evaporating from his chest when that was obviously the opposite of what he wanted?

“Let’s get out of here.” Spencer was already floating up to pass through the ceiling.

“Hey, wait a minute! Doesn’t the Cobra get some love?”

Spencer flipped over in the air, wobbling when he tried to brace a hand on the ceiling that was no longer tangible to him, and leaned down to press a kiss to Billy’s mouth. The touch was soft this time, his lips cool and almost chaste. Being kissed by Spencer felt nice even without that desperation, and Billy basked in the sensation for a few seconds.

When Spencer drew back he hooked one finger under his chin and leaned in to make one thing clear.

“The ‘Cobra’ is my penis.”

Spencer’s eyelids lowered, his lips pursed, and could Billy help it if he was cute with his little ‘so not amused’ expression? He loved when Spencer did that, even if it wasn’t what he wanted right this second.

“Really? In front of that jerk chicken?”

“It’s not like he can see us.”

“Yeah. . . I’m out of here,” Spencer muttered, phasing up through the ceiling.

“Spencer. . .” Billy whined, waterfalls of tears threatening to spill over. He couldn’t believe his bestest bro would just leave him hanging like this!

Spencer stretched back down through the ceiling just far enough to grab Billy by the lapels and pull him upwards. “Come’re, ‘Cobra.’ I never said you weren’t getting some love.”


End file.
